Zootopia 2: Investigation Crime
by LilNate03
Summary: This is my version of the sequel of Zootopia. This stories has a lot of investigation, crime scenes, cursed words, sexual relationship and so much more. Mostly you will defiantly see Judy Hoops and Nick Wilde as a couple.


_**" Zootopia 2: Criminal Alert**_

 _ **by: LilNate03**_

 _A/N: Hey guys this is something new I'm doing since I finally bought and watch the movie for the first time and it was awesome! It's one of the best Disney Movie so far in 2016. My story will be a little bit different from Zootopia. There will be a lot of drama, a lot of investigation crime, a lot of romance, violence language and so much more. Here's the characters of Zootopia and OC's that you will see in my story._

 ** _{Zootopia Character}_**

 _._ Officer Judy Hopps(Girlfriend of Nick Wilde)

. Nicholas P. "Nick" Wilde(Boyfriend of Judy Hopps)

. Chief Bogo

. Officer Benjamin Clawhauser

. Bonnie Hopps

. Stu Hopps

. Leodore Lionheart

. Officer Higgins

. Manchas

. Finnick

. Fru Fru

. Mr. Big

. Flash

. Drill Instructor

. Gazelle

. Dawn Bellwether

.And More

(OC's)

. Summer(a white cat)

. Jackson Wilde(Nick's Brother)

. Edward Froggy( a frog)

.Nicole "Nicki Bum-Bum" Hopps(Judy's sister)

. Cody Cannes(a Coyote)

. Munford Cougar (a Cougar)

. Mr. Stink(a Skunk)

. Cree(a pig)

 _There will be more to come later on. So, anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this new story of mine and hope you guys stay tune. :)_

 _ **Bunnyburrow, Zootopia...**_

Judy Hopps just woke up from her sleep as she lay in the bed next to her boyfriend, Nick Wilde who was shirtless with his incredible abs. Nick stare at her delightful with a smile on his face which Judy love that about him.

" Oh my god! Did we just have sex?" Judy asks him.

" Yeah we did and I must say you were incredible in the bed." Nick was flirting with Judy which Judy hit him in the chest.

" Stop it Nick." says Judy.

" Ouch! Don't get mad at me, you was the one said you want me to give my all." Nick said.

" Oh my god Nick, you are such a guy." Judy rolled her eyes as she raise up out of her bed.

" Why you getting so mad bae?" Nick questioned her. " I thought this what you want?"

" Nick we didn't use protection! Chances are that I might get pregnant and we would have a two breed a half bunny and a half fox babies." said Judy.

" What's wrong with that?" Nick questioned Judy.

" You know our family don't like us to be together." Judy said. " And this baby might cost even more problems."

" That doesn't mean anything, I don't care about what my family or your family thinks of us. What matter is that I love you Judy Hopps." Nick said as he stand in front of her.

" I love you too." Judy replies as her and Nick started kissing.

Suddenly, Judy's carrot Iphone started ringing as the picture of Chief Bogo picture pops up. Judy press the talk button and answers the call.

" Yes Chief Bogo what's up!" Judy says.

" Officer Judy I need you and your boyfriend, Officer Nick Wilde to come here at the police station immediately!" said Chief Bogo. " We are discussion about a case in the meeting."

" Yes sir Chief Bogo, We will be right there." Judy says as she hang up her carrot IPhone. " We need to go now Chief Bogo needs us now."

" What? I thought we was having a day just the two of us?" Nick says as he was whining.

" I know but Chief Bogo needs us now." Judy tells Nick Wilde. " This meeting is very important."

* * *

 _ **Zootopia Police Deportment...**_

Chief Bogo was having a chat with Mayor Leodore Lionheart along with his new girlfriend, Nicole Hopps which it is Judy's big sister. Nicole is a grey small bunny with beautiful blue eyes. Nicole was wearing a long pink hair with pink eyeshadows and lipstick. Nicole was wearing a beautiful black dress with a pair of black high heels on.

Mayor Leodore Lionheart is very upset with death of his parents been murder and that his little sister, Lillian Lionheart is being kidnapped as he don't know where she is. His girlfriend, Nicole try her best to comfort him but, he is still angry as hell and he wants justice.

" Mayor Leodore calm down we capture these punks that murder your parents and kidnapped your sister." said Chief Bogo.

" That's right bae, Leo I'm right here beside you." says Nicole Hopps as she stare up to Leodore's face. " I'm not going anywhere."

" I know you won't and thank you." Mayor Leodore says as he kiss her hands.

Meanwhile, Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps shows up just in time to figure out what's going on.

" Chief Bogo, we got here as fast we could." said Judy. " What's the meeting about?"

" Officer Judy and Officer Nick I'm glad you two are here." says Chief Bogo. " We have investigation in our hands. Mayor Leodore Lionheart's parents been murder and his little sister, Lillian Lionheart is missing and we need to figure out who has kidnapped his sister along with murder his parents."

" Mayor Leodore I'm very sorry for your lost." Judy apologizes to Mayor Leodore.

" You don't have to apologizes Judy it's not your fault. I just want those to be put to justice." said Mayor Leodore.

" Judy, please help us. Save Lillian for us." Judy's sister, Nicole begged Judy.

Judy nods her head, " I'll do best I can to save her."


End file.
